Mary Goodnight (Britt Ekland)
|occupation = Intelligence operative |affiliation = British Secret Service |status = Active |role = Bond Girl / Ally |portrayed = Britt Ekland |first_appearance = The Man with the Golden Gun (film) |last_appearance = The Man with the Golden Gun (film) }} Mary Goodnight is a fictional inexperienced field operative and the main Bond Girl in the 1974 James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. Portrayed by Swedish actress Britt Ekland, Goodnight is based on the literary character who appeared in several Ian Fleming's novels. Biography Mary Goodnight is a Secret Service staffer, more ditzy than in the novels, who assists James Bond when he is following Andrea Anders in Hong Kong. Very quickly it is established that she has as-yet unfulfilled desires toward Bond. After Goodnight shows Bond where Miss Anders is staying, she hopes to spend the evening with Bond, but 007 declines, as he has his meeting with Hai Fat. Goodnight later avoids Bond's advances, as she sees that he just has pity on her. Her playing hard to get doesn't last long, and goes to meet Bond in his room anyway. She is then embarrassingly pushed into the wardrobe of Bond's hotel room when Miss Anders enters Bond's bedroom. Goodnight falls asleep in the closet as Anders and Bond have sex; after Anders leaves, Bond wakes Goodnight and condescendingly tells her "Your turn will come, I promise." After this event, Goodnight becomes cold in her attitude towards Bond, particularly when interacting with him in Scaramanga's presence. At the meeting point with Miss Anders, Goodnight takes control of the Solex, but whilst placing a homer on Francisco Scaramanga's AMC Matador, she is pushed into the car's boot (trunk) by Scaramanga himself. On Scaramanga's island, Goodnight becomes Scaramanga's new mistress and is forced to wear a bikini at all times to prevent her from carrying concealed weapons, and to bypass Q's trackers that had been sewn into all of Goodnight's clothing. Bond meets up with Goodnight on Scaramanga's island. She is present during the meal where Scaramanga proposes to Bond to confront him to a duel. During the duel of the two, Goodnight is guarded by his maintenance man Kra. Eventually, she knocks him into a pool of liquid helium. Bond and Goodnight manage to escape and after dealing with Nick Nack, Goodnight manages to finish what she started with Bond aboard Scaramanga's personal Chinese Dhow (slow boat from China). Gallery TMWTGG_-_Goodnight_returns_to_Bond's_room.jpg|Goodnight returns to Bond's room in a nightie. TMWTGG_-_Goodnight_hides_under_the_bed_covers.jpg|Goodnight hides under the bed covers as Anders and Bond talk. TMWTGG_-_Bond_lets_Goodnight_out_of_the_closet.jpg|Bond lets Goodnight out of the closet. TMWTGG_-_Bond_dines_with_Scaramanga_and_Goodnight.jpg|Bond dines with Scaramanga and Goodnight. TMWTGG - Goodnight knocks Kra into the helium tank.jpg|Kra is knocked into the helium tank. TMWTGG - Goodnight triggers the solar collector.jpg|Goodnight accidentally triggers the solar collector. TMWTGG - Bond and Goodnight receive a call from M.jpg|Bond and Goodnight are interrupted by a phone-call from M. Mary Goodnight - Profile.png|Promotional image for The Man with the Golden Gun. Vlcsnap-2010-02-09-14h48m39s126.png|Another promotional image for The Man with the Golden Gun. Article-0-028FA59600000578-425_468x379.jpg|Another promotional image for The Man with the Golden Gun Man-with-the-golden-gun-britt-ekland-2.jpg Trivia * Mary Goodnight is the Bond girl to spend the longest amount of screen time in a bikini. * Mary Goodnight is also one of the only Bond girls to reject Bond's advances (even if its only brief). The fact this was the first woman to do so was cleverly helped by having the extras in the scene conveniently applaud at the line for something in the background. See also *Mary Goodnight *Mary Goodnight (Literary) References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:SIS Personnel Category:British Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Intelligence operatives